


T'Challa

by theAsh0



Series: Joyride [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: --As everyone knows by now Chadwick Boseman, the actor portraying T’ Challa died today. I cannot express how shocked and sad this makes me. And, I imagine a lot of you, my dear readers, as well. Though it’s hardly a balm to the wound, I had this small piece cut from Joyride: stealing. It didn’t fit anymore, when I’d written in more for Okoye I think it became unnecessary. But, because -I cannot remember exactly who- one of my readers reminded me to never delete any work, I kept it. And. well, I hope this will give you a little joy in these trying times.-
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & T'Challa
Series: Joyride [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479119
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	T'Challa

James thinks he  _ hates _ T’Challa, but has trouble putting into coherent thought why.. It's something.. something in his easy, earnest way. Even now, with how T'Challa visits James; coming by his rooms and knocking. Like a commoner. Asking if he may come in, then every room and definitely those at tje Palace are his to use as he pleases.

Still, T'Challa is a good man, if a little naive. But, that cannot be it. James usually  _ likes _ that in people. His favorite people are naive. Shuri, though brilliant, is naive. But Shuri is a princess. T’Challa is king; should be defending his own people. And he may not know it yet, but he’s thrown them all away to protect a few deserters that will turn on him. At least, this one will.

Eventually.

Or maybe it’s the way the king looks at him; right through him, like he can read him like an open book. And then, despite what he sees, smiles. “You must forgive me the question, Sergeant Barnes. But, what are you plans for the future?”

James can’t help but stare at the king, a little of his incredulity shining through. Plans? Why would James Barnes have plans? He's more of a follower than a leader. More of an enabler than a dreamer. Others plan, he makes it happen. And Shuri.. he follows Shuri now, for as long as he can. For as long as she'll have him. Yet, though Shuri does dream, there is little he can do to make those dreams come true.

T’Challa smiles at him again; like he’s being absolved by some fucking bisshop. “I mean, your plans as connected to my  _ sister _ .”

Ah. There’s a little sliver of panic at that. Because James knows, objectively, that this is a King; the old kind of king, that is also head of the army. And navy, and airforce; the whole shebang. T'Challa doesn’t have the usual, western trappings. And that makes it easier to forget. To ignore. To slouch in his presence, instead of straightening into parade rest like a goddamned marionette. Easier to answer his question with shrugs and slow disrespect instead of ‘yes-sir’s, ‘anything-you-say-sir’s.

But his word is fucking law in this country, and somewhere, somehow James Bucky Barnes had thought is was a good idea --a  _ great _ idea to  _ fuck his baby sister… _

Yet T’Challa stares at him again, eyes scanning through him leisurely, and apparently finds no threat; no danger and no  _ offence _ . “Do understand, my sister is a grown-up, and we here are a little less touched by those ridiculous western ideas of saving yourself for marriage, but...”

With a deliberate effort, James slouches, crosses his arms and scoffs. “But..?”

The king makes an odd sound in the back of his throat, “but, she is young, and growing attached. And, dare I say; a princess that needs to stay with her country. Her place is here.”

“You are afraid that I want to whisk her away?” James nearly laughs.

“You are a man from a century ago, after all. I know you cannot make her go; but she  _ does _ care. She feels responsible for you. Protective even. And, I understand her in this. I won’t even object, as long as you would stay on her side, and not try and make her give up her life here..”

It’s nearly cute; has T’Challa decided that Bucky --perhaps because he’s from the same age originally as Steve-- that he would have held on ideals from a hundred years back? That James would try and  _ provide _ for Shuri? Take care of her? Keep her safe? That he’d be stupid enough to even try?

That he'd try to  _ marry _ her?

How would he have any of those lofty ideals left? James is from nowhere, from no time. He  _ is _ nothing… “you need not concern yourself. I will not be in the way. And gone soon enough. I promise.”

Bucky’s tongue nearly falters on those last words, ridiculous as they are. The king, however, does not ask what a promise from  _ nothing _ is worth. He smiles, again, dismissing any danger, any threat James might have posed. “If that is how you want it, then please be kind. Or, you could stay. Just decide before Shuri feels she cannot let you go.”

James snorts. All she needs is a next charity project to work on, and he knows she'll pull through. She is as much a fool as her brother, really. Perhaps James hates the both, secretly. But he'll still be sorry to sell them to Hydra when the time comes. Because from this side; from this place, he can see their lives are worth so much more than breadcrumbs or water or an hour of sleep.

But, he's done it before. For less. And. oh; oh,  _ now _ he sees it. T'Challa is the kind of man that already  _ knows _ James will betray him.

Already knows, but has forgiven him all the same.


End file.
